User talk:HockeyAl
Hello Al I just wanted to give you a long-overdue "well-done" on all the great work you are doing here. I hope you don't mind all the pictures I have added to your pages. Fanofpucks (talk) 01:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I will yield to your knowledge on the western Canadian leagues. I didn't put that in anyway...I don't think. That may have been there from a previous edit. I had found a league related site with some of the past of the league and updated it. more so teams and champions. New MSHL? Al, are you familiar with this senior league? http://www.mshl.info ... they say they are in their second year and have teams in Gimli, Sagkeeng, Lac du Bonnet, Beausejour, and Lakeside.... any idea? Is this a new league? DMighton (talk) 06:37, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I read somewhere previously the league was called the Manitoba East Hockey League. What I read said it had been a Senior A league. The previous name was used from 2007 to 2012. I can't confirm my source from my notes that I have. Dtalbot (talk) 11:17, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mr. Manitoba hockey! A couple of things. I don't know if you've seen it, but the University of Manitoba now has the Winnipeg Tribune from 1914 to 1918 on line. They also have 1939-45, but those years are also on Manitobia. The unwritten Carillion Cup (I hope that I wrote it right) has a lot of links - over 20. Any way that you can fill it up soon? ThanksFanofpucks (talk) 00:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Bob Gray I got this bio from the Charlottetown newspaper in October 1952. Is this he same Bob Gray that you wrote the article on? He is the right age and played on the Brandon Wheat Kings in 1947-48. Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 16:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hockeyal I would love to talk to you about a player you have posted some stats about as I am looking to get more information about them and I'm trying to follow any leads possible. If you think you can help me please message me back on the talk page and I will give you my email address Roccaburro (talk) 00:52, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Al Are Ron Castelane and Ron Castelaine the same person? Fanofpucks (talk) 11:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback and encouragement. I was trying to get pages set up by copying and pasting from other documents. I didn't think the Excel method would work. Thanks again. I took a look and have some hope for the brackets for some of the oddball playoff brackets in Quebec (double elimination) and the North American and Western States Hockey Leagues with the odd numbers of teams qualifying for the playoffs. Thanks again.Dtalbot (talk) 10:44, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I made up standing templates for the leagues and tried to copy and paste from the Excel spreadsheet and it looks nothing like what I created is there a special way to copy and paste with colors and borders so that it looks more polished? I had no luck. Thanks again. Dtalbot (talk) 12:07, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Al: You seem to have better access than I do to Winnipeg papers. Can you give me a hand, please, with the 1950-51 Western Canada Intermediate playoffs? Specifically, the semi final between Dauphin and Fort William. I have the dates for the first three games - March 26, March 28, and March 30 (7-4, 5-6, 5-2). I do not have a date for the last game - 3-2. I also do not have the location of any of the games. Can you please check my info and let me know what I am missing? Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 15:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 21:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello Al In the 1925-26 Manitoba Junior season, there was a best-of-three provincial semi final between the Portage Vics and the Brandon Eskimos. The Eskimos played in (and won?) the city league. I have the first game (Feb. 18 P2B1 @ Portage) and the third (Feb. 26 P4B2 @ Portage). In the article for the third game in the Tribune it says that each team had won one game. I cannot find any mention of the second game in either the Winnipeg Tribune or even the Regina Leader. Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 15:30, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Al. BTW, should this series be in 1925-26 MIAA Season? Fanofpucks (talk) 22:36, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Al I got the preliminary games of the Charlie Gardiner Trophy series from 1938-39: *Nov. 22 St. James 3 Elmwood 1 *Nov. 24 Monarchs 5 Falcon-Rangers 3 *Nov. 25 St. James 3 St. Boniface 2 I suppose that the Monarchs never met St. James - or did they? Fanofpucks (talk) 16:18, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Al, I was looking through the recent activity page and noticed that Jacob Gnidziejko and Adam Derochie had the same ID photo (and not just the same uniform number- I saw everyone for the Blues was pictured wearing uniform #2). Take care, Dtalbot (talk) 09:02, October 20, 2016 (UTC) 1892-93 Manitoba Senior Hi, do you have the results for the 1892-93 Manitoba Senior Season? I can't find them on the site and this is only missing season in List of Manitoba Senior Playoffs!! Much thanks. Al, Saw that you have been working on the filling in the history of the Manitoba Senior AA/A leagues the last few months. Did you want to do the Manitoba senior leagues standings and playoffs for this year? Just let me know and I will leave them alone. Thanks Dtalbot (talk) 10:39, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi Al, The Detroit training camp picture was taken at the Olympia in 1960. 01:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi Al, I am a new user and to a certain degree, technologhicaly inept. You had left me a message and although I thought I had responded to you, apparently you didn't get the message. I am quite sure the picture of the Detroit Red Wing training camp on the Steve Hawrysh page was taken in the fall of 1960 or 1961 because Jack Adams was no longer with the Red Wings in 1962. As well, I wanted to thank you for placing the pictures I had uploaded in the album as I was unsure of how to complete that task. Best wishes, Ed Ed Hawrysh (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Avon River Rats Thanks for the message. With the way the logo was I wasn't even going to question it. I am amazed that more teams don't have the same issue. Dtalbot (talk) 08:19, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Ste. Anne Aces logos Al, I found a note on the Allan Cup chat board and double checked it myself. The logo listed for the Ste. Anne Aces (the senior team) is actually the logo for the minor hockey program (the suits of the cards are in a different order). I tried to add the logo to the senior teams page but I had a problem with the style of the championship information looking correct in a preview and decided not to update it. The senior logo is already saved on the wiki site as the shown here I have added the minor logo to the former junior team's page. Could you take a look at it and fix it when you get a chance. Thanks,--Dtalbot (talk) 10:08, September 6, 2018 (UTC) I see the CSHL page but check out https://twitter.com/SeniorAces and https://twitter.com/SteAnneAces I just sent an email to Kevin Lansard of the Aces. Will let you know. Dtalbot (talk) 09:10, September 7, 2018 (UTC) The logo shown here is correct. I had it verified via the Allan Cup website operator who had the logo sent to him via the team. The CSHL website is incorrect. Dtalbot (talk) 23:58, September 7, 2018 (UTC) All set on your request. I tried to put protection on the page he was editing and deleted his renamed pages. If you have any issues let me know. Dtalbot (talk) 07:16, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Al, You might want to double check the Cameron Pateman page. It was edited twice by someone and a couple numbers seem a litte off to me. Dtalbot (talk) 07:47, March 25, 2019 (UTC) 1996 Rathgaber Cup Hi, as I see you've worked on many of the articles, I'm wondering if you have any game results for the 1996 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff? I've looked in several newspapers but found nothing, other than that Warroad won in a sweep.--MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 04:34, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Al, Could you take a look at the following page: Bud Timlick. It only has a picture of him in uniform and states "Bud Timlick member of the 1928-29 team". Wasn't sure if the logo was something you might recognize. Thanks --Dtalbot (talk) 11:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) PS: You are the only editor of the page and I was hoping to categorize it as it is the only article left that is not categorized and I could not figure out what team it was for. Thanks againDtalbot (talk) 11:33, May 19, 2019 (UTC) I think I just figured it out as being the Winnipeg Columbus Club logo on the jersey as the fime from is correct but could you confirm. Thanks again, Dtalbot (talk) 12:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) I just blocked the Manitoba Junior Hockey League page for new and unregistered users. If you have any issues with doing anything to the page let me know. Dtalbot (talk) 22:42, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Unused photos Al, I've been going through several of the housekeeping type lists and one of them is unused photos. Did you want to save the photos that were used for many of the players that came up through some of the Manitoba junior leagues and possilby do a gallery at the botom of the players' pages to show them over time? Just wanted to get your input on some of the items that were left as several hundred of the unused photos were kids coming up through Manitoba. Didn't want to take the time to update the pages only to have you delete the work. Also did you want an infobox for the Warroad Lakers? I tried to put in a team logo picture on the page and saw that your had deleted the entry. Dtalbot (talk) 08:43, July 7, 2019 (UTC) A Gift from Fandom Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our first Editor Rewards program initiative with Emerging Interests wikis. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US or Canada, that's all you have to do. If you're not, there may be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. If you are not the directed user of this message, please note that we will ignore your form request. NHL Defunct Navbox error Hi - the navbox directs the Hamilton Tigers to the OHA team instead of the NHL team of the 20's. It's (rightly) protected or else I'd edit it myself - perhaps you can. DiceRoll1 (talk) 19:59, December 29, 2019 (UTC)DiceRoll1 I already blocked the person who is putting in non sense categories....looks like they did it again this afternoon. --Dtalbot (talk) 20:30, February 11, 2020 (UTC)